Field of the Invention
The present invention is a cap. More specifically, the present invention is a beverage holder container cap.
Description of the Related Art
Koozies or beverage container holders are a common accessory used to maintain the temperature of a canned or bottled beverage. Although, they help to ensure a drink stays cool, their design leaves the top of the drink unprotected and vulnerable to spilling accidents. The beverage holder container cap introduces a simple attachment for traditional beverage container holders that covers the top of all beverages protected by the beverage container holders.
What is needed is a beverage holder container cap that protects the top of a beverage protected by a beverage container holder.